Two Alone Together
by Lilylylac
Summary: Hyde is coaxed into joining PSC, and soon finds out that it might not be what he expected. Hyde/Miyavi.


PSC had been expanding their bands, getting their hands on every band they could think of. They had even managed to convince Hyde to join, but he had a bad feeling that he was going to regret this.

As he walked into the building from the Parking Lot he suddenly wished that he didn't get out of bed today. It seemed that every band in the company had piled expectantly in the main room waiting for him. A quick glance around him showed stares from every band he'd heard about, Bou the guitarist of An Cafe, Kai the drummer from Gazette, Even angry little Kyo from Dir en Grey had pushed his way to the front to see if it was true that the legendary Hyde had finally submitted and joined PSC like everyone else.

Smiling awkwardly he felt that something needed to be said, but the shy Hyde simply couldn't think of anything. He had a small urge to burst into song, as singing came more easily to the small man then talking, but he felt the musicians around him wouldn't appreciate his random show.

Just as he was about to fake a look of confusion, say he must be in the wrong building and bolt he heard a loud voice come from his right.

¨HYDE!¨

Suddenly he felt himself the victim of a bear hug and had to struggle just to keep his unknown attacker from lifting him from the ground.

¨Miyavi, that's quite enough of that.¨ came a stern voice, and as the grip released him he saw Kaya walk towards them with a smile. He was slightly shocked to see the effeminate man in a white suit, but did his best not to let it register.

¨My apologies, he really is very energetic. He's just happy to see you is all. Though he doesn't seem to understand the concept of 'personal space' he's never actually hurt anyone before. It's been such a long time since we met someone who didn't speak Japanese, I'm afraid the others couldn't decide how to greet you.¨

Looking up at the group of musicians in front of him, though most of them didn't speak English, almost all of them understood it, and he was surprised to see most of them look embarrassed. Minus Kyo, who almost always looked agitated. There was a wave of respectful bows and the pile of Japanese men left the room.

Except for Kaya, who insisted on giving him a tour, and Miyavi, who looked like a puppy who found a new toy and was trying to figure out whether or not he was allowed to play with it.

Kaya took him down several hallways, one which was completely floor to ceiling windows, and amazed Hyde compleatly. ''Beware though, this is where Kyo comes to think when he's especially mad. So this might be a hallway worth avoiding.'' Crushing his own quickly forming dreams, Hyde nodded and kept his gaze down.

After that he was shown the cafeteria, and the hallway of small rooms where the Bands kept their personal stuff, followed by several studios where the bands went to practice between shows.

''It's not much, but it's everything we need. Really, we move like a family and everyone get's along really well. Except for Kaoru, who took on the role of main group leader so he's simply to busy, and Kyo who's completely Anti-social but that's not from our lack of trying. We started giving him space after he began biting people. I'm going to get going now, but if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask.'' And with a warm smile Kaya walked away leaving Hyde to himself.

Sighing he turned to go to the cafeteria and walked straight into Miyavi.

"Hi there!'' Miyavi smiled happily, as if they met casually and Hyde hadn't just walked into him a second ago.

"hi.'' Hyde said nervously. Had he followed him this whole time?

''Hungry?'' Miyavi asked. '' I can take you to the cafeteria if you'd like...''

''That's fine. I don't want to trouble you. I can see it from here anyways. Have a good day.'' And with a sigh Hyde made his way around Miyavi. He just assumed he was just being friendly. But if he had turned around he would have seen the large smile slip from his face, his eyes darken as the rejection sinked in.

He figured with the awkward introduction out of the way, things would go smoother like Kaya said they would... but they didn't. People still stared at him like he was a three headed mutant. No one attempted conversation, or even a one worded greeting in passing. Hyde's Japanese wasn't that bad. He could manage a 'Ohio' and 'Ja ne'. It suddenly dawned on Hyde that no one was talking to him, not because they didn't _know_ the language, as he knew off the top of his head that at least three of the singers knew a good deal of english, but simply because they didn't _want to_.

After picking up his lunch, he left the cafeteria area and made his way towards the front doors, only this time he noticed a dark stairwell almost completely hidden by the door. Making his way up the stairs he realized there was an entire second floor! The stair well was so well hidden he wondered if the other bands knew it was there. Especially considering how dusty it was. As he wandered around he switched on the lights, which flickered from age and lack of use. He didn't mind though. Even in this dusty unused place, he still felt more welcome then in that packed room in silence. Hyde ate his food, gently singing to himself.

-

Things continued on this way for quite a while. Hyde kept all his things upstairs in a room which they forgot to lock. Slipping up the dark stairwell each morning, no one ever found him or his special hiding place, and he even managed to sneak up a dust pan, and some cleaner and give the place some sparkle! Soon realizing he didn't need to have a social relationship with the other bands to be a part of PSC he stopped communicating with them all together, sneaking to his special place in between shows to practice, write music and occasionally, get some sleep.

-

Meanwhile, Miyavi was deeply troubled with the disappearance of Hyde, even though the other bands didn't seem to notice. whenever he tried to bring it up he got responses like ''He was a loner anyways, look what happened when we tried to force friendship on Kyo! I still have scars from that! Just let it be...'' But he wouldn't. Hyde wasn't Kyo. And Miyavi was worried something was wrong. Was the reason he wouldn't come to work... Him?

-

One morning Hyde opened his eyes tiredly as the sun beat down on him from where he fell asleep under a window. It was just beginning to rise, but the window amplified it to the point where he couldn't sleep. Checking his watch, he realized it was four in the morning, and wondered if he could get away with sneaking down to the cafeteria for a bite to eat. Since he first came here, he only relied on his own efforts to get food, but so early in the morning he doubted anything would be open, and besides, he just wanted some coffee and maybe a muffin, no one would miss that right? And as a member of PSC he had a right to the food anyways. Case closed.

Yawning, he stretched, standing up slowly rubbing his back. He made his way down the stairs slowly, rubbing his stiff neck with one hand. As he walked through the front room facing the drive way, suddenly he was bear hugged much the same way as he had on his first day.

''HYDE! YOU'RE BACK!'' He felt Miyavi snuggling into his neck, which was quite a feat considering the guitarist was almost twice his height. Hyde managed to wiggle out of Miyavi's grasp and looked at him confusedly.

''What are you doing here so early?'' Asked Hyde.

''I don't sleep!'' Miyavi smiled cheerfully. And without further explanation he grabbed Hyde's arm. ''I bet you're hungry!'' and started dragging him off in the direction of the cafeteria.

As they entered the cafeteria Hyde noticed a coffee machine and a basket of muffins. As he sat down he gently picked up a muffin and began to nibble on it. Miyavi poured a cup of Coffee. '' How do you like it? ''

His eyes shone like diamonds with joy, was he always this happy? ''uh, sweet and creamy.'' ''Me too!''

Soon Miyavi finished putting together his drink and pushed it in front of him. Hyde took a cautious sip and found that it was really good.

''Thanks, this is great. I've never had a really good cup of coffee before.'' Hyde said pleased.

''It's all in the balance. I make coffee the same way I make hot chocolate!'' Miyavi chirped, turning to make his own coffee before Hyde could ask him what he meant by that.

It was the first pleasant morning in a long time, but as Hyde looked down on his empty muffin wrapper, he realized he should bolt before the others showed up and ruined his day with their impassiveness.

As Hyde stood he found Miyavi imitating his movement. And could have sworn that his smile slipped away for a second. But it must have been a trick of the idea because there it was, full brilliance!

''Let's go get ice cream!'' Miyavi said randomly, in a way that Hyde was starting to believe was quite normal for him. ''No, it's fine. I have a lot of work to do and...'' this time he wasn't imagining it. His whole face fell. His sad eyes bearing into Hyde's soul. It dawned on him that the other bands who had shunned him for no reason, would probably be double hard on this energetic creature.

Sighing, he added. ''... but a walk might be nice, we could get some pocky or something...''

''Pocky!'' Miyavi declared excitedly, back up in full excitement. ''I Love Pocky!'' Hyde couldn't help but smile as the happy guitarist led him outside.


End file.
